Decisions
by AmaranthineLake
Summary: Athrun copes with his feelings and more importantly his decisions while he figures out where he wants to be and who he wants to be with. AxL KxL AxM. Rated T for some possible mature themes and language later on. Somewhat AU


**Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Seed because it's owned by sunrise or whoever made it.**

**Decisions**

**Chapter 1**

"**He hasn't come home since yesterday" said Meyrin in a slightly depressed voice while watching Cagalli play around with her cell phone.**

**Cagalli turned to look at her. "I guess he's with Kira." She turned away to look out the window while still playing with her cell phone, she suddenly stood up.**

"**Do you want to go look for him or something?." Although she always seemed to avoid matters involving Athrun, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend who was cleary distraught by his disappearance. **

"**Thank you Cagalli" said Meyrin as she got up.**

**They then both left the café.**

"**Well we should first go and check if he's at Kira's since I can't really think of any other place Athrun would be at." Mumbled Cagalli while signalling for Kisaka to open the limousine door.**

"**Where shall I take you Cagalli?" Kisaka asked as both girls got into the limousine.**

"**Just take us to Kira's new house" Cagalli exclaimed slightly annoyed while passing Kisaka a small note pad.**

**Kisaka chuckled slightly as he slowly read Cagalli's messy handwriting. "Are you sure you want to go here? It's pretty far considering you have a meeting in an hour" said Kisaka while still studying the address.**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. This is far more important than some stupid conference meeting." She turned away looking even more annoyed.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After driving for half an hour they finally arrived.**

"**Are you sure it's okay to just barge in Mr. Yamato's home without even notifying him first?" Meyrin said looking worried and nervous.**

"**Pshh! He's my little brother, I can go to his house whenever I want." Cagalli turned to look at her brother's new house.**

**It was pretty big considering her brother wasn't exactly rich. The whole neighbourhood was also pretty new so there were many construction vehicles stationed close by.**

"**Cagalli, I think we should go door bell now." Cagalli snapped out of her little trance. She didn't even bother looking at Meyrin and just marched straight to his house and door belled.**

**After waiting for a few minutes Kira finally answered the door.**

"**Oh, hello Cagalli and Meyrin. What brings you here?" Kira was rubbing his eyes and was in his pyjamas. **

**Cagalli and Meyrin giggled at his attire. "Meyrin and I were just wondering if Athrun is here" said Cagalli while staring at her brother's messy hair.**

"**Huh? Shouldn't he be with you Meyrin?" Kira was cleary surprised at their question.**

"**Why are you so surprised Kira? You're acting like he's never left his house before" said Cagalli in a more playful tone.**

"**Well considering that he is Meyrin's boyfriend, I'm surprised she doesn't know where he is." Cagalli looked away as if she was hurt by the statement.**

"**Well he isn't here but since you came all the way here you guys should come in."**

**As Cagalli entered, she noticed how messy the inside of his home is. Smiling at her thought she suddenly realised something. **

"**By the way Mr. Yamato… Where's Lacus?" Meyrin said with a curious expression on her face.**

"**She took the words right out of my mouth" thought Cagalli.**

"**Oh… Well… We kinda got into an argument so she's staying at the old house for now since we own it until the end of this month" said Kira looking away from Cagalli with a slightly angry and sad expression on his face.**

"**Lacus angry? That's new" thought Cagalli.**

"**Well actually now that I think about it, the argument started from something as trivial as me buying orange scented shampoo rather than strawberry scented." Kira said as he slightly frowned. "Anyways, I need to go by the old house later today to go pick up some furniture." Kira yelled while walking up the stairs. "You guys can go ahead and visit Lacus while I go change." His voice getting fainter as he rose up the staircase.**

**They both just stared at Kira while he walked up the stairs.**

"**Well Mr. Yamato doesn't know where Athrun is." Meyrin started to walk outside after the statement. "Well I guess we can go visit Lacus if you still have time" Meyrin said looking slightly more cheerful.**

"**Yeah I guess we can" Cagalli said while smiling at Meyrin when suddenly it hit her.**

"**Would he actually be there? No, they barely had a normal relationship after their engagement ended." Thought Cagalli with a confused expression written across her face while slowly leaving the house and walking towards her limousine. **

**All Meyrin could do was stare at Cagalli while she noticed she was cleary confused from her thoughts. "Well I just hope Athrun's safe" thought Meyrin, her eyebrows formed in a concerned and sad expression.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**What? Where am I?" Athrun thought. He looked around the room he was in. It was pitch dark but he could feel that he was on something soft like a bed. "I must've went home and fell asleep although my room seems bigger. Maybe I'm in the guest room" Athrun thought. "Well there's no reason to be awake I'll just go back to sleep" He then laid back down. "Huh? It feels like someone else is on the bed with me" Athrun thought as he sat up and put his hand forward to feel if someone was there. All he heard was a groan. **

"**Must be Meyrin sleeping in my bed, although now that I think of it, I don't remember going home…" Was his last thought before he laid back down on his right side to find someone else asleep on his bed with long hair fluttered all across the matress.**

"**Hmm… smells like… strawberries" thought Athrun before he wrapped his arm around the figure and closed his eyes and fell back asleep. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well this is my first story and I'm pretty sure I made a lot of punctuation mistakes and the like so just don't mind them since I will get someone to read it over later. And I'm pretty new to this stuff so send me anything helpful if you know anything (:**


End file.
